


Control

by Inuy21



Series: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing evening but plans and minds go awry.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlyue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyue/gifts).



> This was done for a fic-exchange over on the Writers of Thedas Discord for the prompt "the only way you're getting off is on my thigh."

Dorian was pliant under Cullen’s hands. Broad strokes up and down the mage’s smooth skin as callused thumbs pressed along the man’s spine. Dorian groaned, his face sinking a little further into the pillow when fingers found a particularly tender spot. 

Cullen’s hips stuttered against Dorian’s thigh, which he had been straddling since starting the massage. Biting his lip to keep his own moan back, Cullen focused on the muscled back. He watched as his hands glided up, fingertips digging into soft tissue before sweeping back down. 

With each pass his hands dared to go a little lower. Cullen didn’t know why he was acting so nervous, it wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before, but this…was different from their first and only time so far. Dorian had wanted to put him at ease by just letting their relationship evolve slowly and naturally. Cullen snorted causing Dorian to cock his head a bit to the left, one eye peeping open under tousled hair. 

“Are you losing your focus, Commander?” Dorian teased, the visible side of his lip quirking. 

With a low chuckle Cullen returned the smile. “Just a bit.” He leaned down to press a kiss between the mage’s shoulder blades. “Thank you for getting me back on track.”

Dorian hummed, contented. “No harm, but do continue as long as you’d like.”

Cullen laughed, his head butting against Dorian’s back. His hips shifted, trying to get more comfortable and yet craving just that little bit of friction. There was no need to be sexual tonight. The time they got to spend together was to put them both at ease in this new found relationship so there would be no pressure on either of them. 

“You’re going to fall asleep on me, aren’t you?” Cullen’s voice was a bit huskier than before as he once again adjusted his hips in an attempt to ease his growing arousal. 

That one grey eye glared at Cullen. Dorian turned his head more to the side, hand slipping under his cheek for support. “Because you wouldn’t if our positions were reversed, Cullen?” Dorian purred, stretching under Cullen’s ministrations causing his hips to buck in the air and meet Cullen’s languid thrusts against his thigh. 

Cullen froze, his good humor melting a little but not entirely as Dorian kept his body relaxed and accommodating. Letting his thumbs rub soothing circles on Dorian’s lower back, Cullen sighed, a lop-sided smile pulling at his scar. 

“I would likely be snoring if I were you.” A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat. “That’s why I accused you of the same.” 

“Then let us switch spots so you may get some rest, dear Commander.”

Dorian started to push up, but a gentle press of a hand against his back stopped the motion. 

“I’m hardly done with you, Pavus,” Cullen hinted. “Touching you is a pleasure I wish to savor.”

A huff of laughter parted Dorian’s lips as he settled back on the mattress. “Then please continue. I shall not interrupt you further from your pleasures.” 

Cullen dug his fingers into Dorian’s flesh, skimming them upwards and ripping a throaty moan from the mage and another buck of his hips. Satisfied with the reaction, Cullen went back to studying the darker skin underneath his own hands. The dimples that appeared just above Dorian’s trousers. The powerful muscles that helped Dorian swing his staff around in battle. Maker, how he wanted to devour this man, but…

This time he bit his lip to keep the sound buried in his chest. No expectations. Cullen was to set their pace, whatever it may be. Both hands dipped down, his thumbs prodding at the base of Dorian’s spine. Cullen scooted back along Dorian’s thigh, that tempting zing of friction as his hips pressed forward again. 

Dorian moaned, ass arching off the bed for a second before descending back down. Cullen pressed a bit deeper into the mage’s flesh, golden eyes watching as Dorian’s head turned back toward the pillow to muffle a more vocal sound. Cullen’s hips responded to the noise, a slow and steady back and forth.

Fingers splayed along Dorian’s waist, gripping as Cullen leaned in to plant a kiss on Dorian’s spine. He heard the rustle of fabric, the tell-tale sign of Dorian’s muscles flexing under his hands. A smile flitted across Cullen’s lips as he kissed along each side of the mage’s spine. Chaste presses of his lips up and down with the movement of his own hips. 

“Cullen,” Dorian sighed, relishing in the attention he was receiving, but not enough to keep from teasing his partner. “Are you getting off on my thigh?”

Teeth sank gently into Dorian’s back as Cullen thrust his growing erection harder against the mage’s thigh. A blush heated his cheeks, but there was no shame in his actions or thoughts. It was just…did Dorian want more than he was ready to give in this moment? When he started to pull away, thoughts of discussing their situation further, it was Dorian that lashed out and held the Commander in place. 

Cullen stared at the hand encircling his wrist, heart beating faster, still unsure and yet knowing that Dorian would give him full control over whatever happened—whatever was about to happen. 

“There is no need to stop, or have you finished savoring me already?” The position Dorian had twisted into was not the most comfortable, but he needed to see Cullen, assess the man’s features and body language as best he could. 

A huff of laughter left Cullen, his eyes closing for a second. “I fear I may never be done with you.” He took a deep calming breath, body relaxing. “It’s just…you know you’re the first man I’ve been with…and I don’t….”

Dorian’s hand ran up to Cullen’s elbow then back down, fingers fluttering over the paler hand. “Don’t think, Cullen. Do what you are comfortable with, I promise not to judge too harshly.”

Another puff of laughter passed the Commander’s lips. “You say that now.” He quirked an eyebrow at the mage. “And yet I know you will likely renege by the end of the night.” 

“You know?” Dorian questioned in the haughtiest of tones he could muster at the moment then tsked. “Then I am afraid that the only way you will be getting off tonight is on my thigh, Commander.”

Heat crawled down Cullen’s neck, blooming across his shoulders and upper chest. Maker, he shouldn’t, but the playful demand sent a sliver of lust into his groin. His body refused to disobey as his hips stuttered to life again. Then without any thought at all he was bending down, Dorian’s body twisting even more underneath Cullen’s weight so their lips could meet. 

“I thought I was the one in control here,” Cullen panted as he drew back from the heated kiss. 

Cullen’s clothed cock begged for contact, less clothing. The memory of Dorian’s mouth sucking him off sent a shiver down his spine, to his balls. However the fear of screwing all this up kept him from requesting anything more than humping against the mage’s thigh. 

Dorian smiled, fingers tangling in blonde hair. “You are the one who started it, Rutherford, I’m merely telling you to finish.” 

He pulled at the curls so their lips smashed together again. Cullen stretched, chest resting atop Dorian’s back. Hands repositioned so they rested higher, just below the mage’s shoulder blades. The Commander was careful not to put too much weight on them, but as the kiss turned more passionate it became more difficult. 

“And you are the one encouraging me to continue, Pavus, so no complaining afterwards.” Cullen huffed out a growled as his hips jerked forward, the tip of his cock butting against Dorian’s ass. 

A delighted chuckle lingered between their mouths as Dorian’s hand gripped the blonde curls in its grasp and Cullen’s thrusts became more intense and confident. 

“Have I complained about any of our interactions thus far?” Dorian wiggled his hips, eager to see the Commander lose control. 

Cullen huffed; sweat already beading on his forehead as his concentration was being pulled in several different directions. He wanted to focus on the feel of Dorian’s body under his, wanted to see the look in that one grey eye and that smirk disappearing so the mage could pant. Except his brain was going numb to anything by the motion of his hips, how his cock wanted free, wanted to feel warm skin instead of course fabric. 

“Dorian, Maker,” Cullen panted, his forehead resting on the mage’s shoulder. 

His teeth bit and pulled at what skin they could latch onto. Dorian moaned, hips torn between pressing into the mattress to appease his own growing arousal or shift to help Cullen get off faster. It was an easy decision to make as he bucked upwards just as Cullen thrust forward. The Commander growled, teeth sinking into the flesh before his mouth suctioned and tongue soothed. 

Dorian hummed, one arm slipping under his body to cup and fondle his cock. The mage sighed, keeping his hips tilted up as Cullen’s thrusts became erratic and aggressive just as his hand started a steady rhythm. 

Cullen had started out using just the length of Dorian’s thigh for a bit of relief, but now that wasn’t enough as the Commander rutted against the curve of Dorian’s ass. Cullen’s hands then lifted from Dorian’s back, one hand planting against the mattress for support as the other rounded the mage’s waist to join Dorian’s hand. That detail had not known gone unnoticed by Cullen’s clouded sight and mind. 

Dorian sucked in a breath and bit into his bottom lip as fingers linked with his and helped stroke. 

“Let me,” Cullen whispered, panting harshly, the pace of his thrusts slowing as he adjusted his weight and made sure he was balanced properly. 

Dorian obeyed, removing his hand when Cullen released it. “Fasta vass,” Dorian swore when Cullen’s hand dove beneath the waistband of his trousers to wrap around his cock.

An amused hum rumbled in Cullen’s throat as he nipped at the mage’s ear. “I told you I wanted to return the favor. You shouldn’t have to do everything for yourself either, Dorian.” 

With both hands free again, Dorian twisted, one hand grabbing the back of Cullen’s neck and forcing the Commander to kiss him again. Utter bliss. Cullen reciprocating, unafraid and self-assured as he likely would be during a fight. Dorian groaned into the kiss before pulling back to pant as Cullen’s thumb circled and teased the tip of Dorian’s cock. 

“Cullen,” Dorian whimpered, wanting to push his hips forward and feel the Commander’s hand around his length again. 

A kiss was pressed to the corner of Dorian’s mouth before Cullen let the pace of his thrusts pick back up, grinding along the mage’s thigh and up against the curve of his ass. Breathy moans and panting filled the small room as desire drove both men to find their release. 

Cullen’s fervent mind demanded he laid claim to the man beneath him with tongue and teeth. Dorian was a writhing mess, his body almost to the point of overstimulation as Cullen worshipped him. The Commander never relented, his hips thrusting at a frantic rhythm craving the end of his building orgasm all while wanting Dorian to find completion, too.

“Tell me you’re close, Dorian,” Cullen panted, groaned, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he waited for Dorian’s answer. 

Instead of a verbal cue, Cullen’s hand was caught by Dorian’s. Their hands squeezed around the mage’s cock. Full, rough passes from the very tip of the head down to the balls before Dorian let go so Cullen could continue. 

“Fuck,” Dorian breathed out, body shuddering. “Like that, don’t stop.”

As the mage turned his face into the pillow, Cullen tried to calm his pace, focus in on Dorian’s need before reaching his peak. So, Cullen let his hips settle against Dorian’s thigh, giving short thrusts that kept the fire burning but left him more aware of the mage’s responses. A little gasp here, a deep grunt afterwards, hips humping forward as Cullen’s hand made a downward pass. 

Teeth sank into the meaty flesh where Dorian’s shoulder and neck joined. The act caused Dorian to shout something in Tevene, his head turning just the slightest bit to give Cullen’s mouth more skin to work with. The mage’s hips stuttered, his body tightening letting Cullen know that his partner was close. He let the pace of his thrusts accelerate once more. 

With a few more heavy strokes Dorian came, muffled groaning buried into the pillow as his body slackened with the release. A cocky and satisfied smile curved Cullen’s lips as he continued to rut against Dorian’s ass, his sweaty forehead pressed against the mage’s shoulder. His nose bushed along the damp skin, followed by the whisper of his lips. 

Cullen breathed in, senses greedy for everything around them, spurred him on even more to finish now that his partner was satisfied. Maker, he was sure he was going to die before ever getting off this way, but he refused to ask Dorian for anything. So instead Cullen remembered how Dorian’s hands and mouth had felt around his cock. Maker, how those grey eyes had watched Cullen lose his composure. He wondered how Dorian’s cock would taste. Cullen let out a low moan, his tongue lashing over flushed skin. 

“Shit,” he huffed out, mind overflowing with images, urging his hips to move faster. 

Dorian’s hips shifted causing Cullen to regain his balance with both hands now as the body beneath him rolled to meet each frantic thrust. Just that little bit of movement and extra pressure at the right moment had Cullen growling again, his mind buzzing with a single-minded goal. When the orgasm finally washed over him, it was a blessing as the strain of his body turned to euphoria. 

With a hum Dorian relaxed against the mattress, sweaty and sticky, with Cullen’s weight on his back. Teeth left little nips between soft kisses at the mage’s shoulder, neck, and back, wherever the Commander could reach in his lethargic state. 

“Feel better?” Dorian asked with a light laugh. “I know I do.”

Cullen snorted, forcing himself to lift his head and body away from Dorian’s. Golden eyes caught sight of the littered bite marks on reddened flesh. “Maker,” he mumbled. “That was not what I had planned for tonight.”

Dorian’s laugh brightened and escalated. “The best things in life are rarely planned, Commander. Besides, we are both relaxed now, are we not?” he asked curiously, tensing only a bit as he awaited the answer. 

Rolling to the side, now facing Dorian, Cullen sighed and let an arm drape idly over the mage’s back. “Relaxed, yes.” His eyes darted down to the wet spot on his trousers. “Messier than it was intended to be, though.”

“Had someone taken my suggestion of getting nude in the first place,” Dorian stated as he turned his body toward Cullen, a grin tugging at his lips. 

A snorted laugh filled the room, Cullen’s fingers digging into his eyes as tears threatened to run down his cheeks. After collecting his breath and poise he arched an eyebrow at the mage in a serious manner. “You never would have gotten your massage, Pavus.”

Dorian hummed, hand reaching over to run fingers through the smattering of blonde chest hair. “Speaking of, I do believe it’s your turn, Commander.”


End file.
